I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love
by BloodyxStaples
Summary: Bakura and Ryou to Lovers who broke apart. Their village becomes invested with vampires, which reunites the fallen Lovers. It all comes to this conclusion: Would they fall into a hail of bullets for each other? Based on the Whole concept of MCR's IBYMBYBM
1. Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for

**Hello Loves,**

**Here is my new story 'I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love' This story IS very dark, so if you can't handle death, poisen, suicide, love in bloody death, Satan, Vampires, Drugs, and ALOT more dark elements LEAVE. If this story gets kicked off even once Ima moving it to Adult and NOT bringing it back.**

**This story is based on the entire concept of the whole 'I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love' My Chemical Romance CD. As all fans of the CD know it is a story within the CD. Gerard Way said each fan had a different concept of the CD yet they are all similar. This is my concept. If you don't like I don't care.**

**Warning: Shoen Ai (Later it WILL be yaoi, but MUCH later, cause this story has a plot.), Death, Blood, Profanity, Suicide, Dark Themes, Satan Mentions/ect(Person told me you HAD to put the warning, don't know why...), and more stuff I can't remember**

**Universal Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, My Chemical Romance, or their CDs, I only own the Plot and my own concept of the CD, and I don't own the little bit of My Chemical Romance's/Gerard Way's concept they gave.**

**Reveiw for a continuation. Also, if you have the CD you know the ending to IBYMBYMYL, Don't worry, I'm doing a sequel (You actually think I'll post one half and not the other?) So yes you who own BOTH CDs probally already know the sequel is WAY darker.**

**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love**

**Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For the Two of Us**

Smoke spiraled and looped into many directions from the tip of a snowy-haired man's blunt. As the man inhaled he began to feel the effets of a buzz the blunt was giving him.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a bindle sickly smiling to himself, by the Gods he was going to fly tonight!

The man was feeling strangely content, he finally ditched his medicore town, and the derranged loon who tried to tie him down... (Oh yeah...This is set around the 1950's for future references) He wasn't _in_ love, no matter how much his partner begged and pleaded he wasn't never, EVER gonna be tied down.

Another inhale from his blunt.

"Honey, this mirror just isn't big enough for the two of us..." The man, whose name by the way is Bakura, long ago he was called Akeifia, but he didn't quite like being called that these days, trailed off deleriously as the hazy smoke streamed back out his nose.

As he he said that he opened his bindle and at the edge of the mirror was a whitish/yellowish substance which caused his smirk to grow.

"You're not gonna share baby?' A random girl on top of him purred.

Bakura smirked. After he ran away from his small town/village he claimed a room in the farthest whorehouse. Now Bakura wasn't rather fond of girls, he rather prefered males.

"Nope Baby, all for meeeeeee." He said as the fumes began to take effect. He slowly moaned as the girl began to place butterfly kisses down his pale, bare chest- for a price.

The other thing about his so-called 'Lover', he couldn't bare the amount of pills Bakura pounded, which counteracted all the booze Bakura drank. Couldn't _stand_ the vanity Bakura broke, our the friends he made, so he-

"And you can't fuck my friends! Or my bro-brother!" Bakura slurred out as he brought his beer bottle to his lips. Now Bakura didn't have a brother but he and his best friend Malik considered themselves brothers.

"And with youse always sayin' '_Oh baby let me in_', Oh fuck you Ryou! You don't love me!" Bakura shouted pathetically.

The whore just shook her head, she was used to seeing random druggies and drunks like this and she could care less.

"I've chosen the life I've takin' and it's NOT wi-with you!" Bakura stuttered pathetically, "Never mind all the beauty I faking, which let me lead the life I live!"

"I'm happy" Bakura said, "I don't need him!" He said as if he was reassuring himself.

"Sure you don't Sweety" The whore said sympathetically feeling slighty sorry for the no-longer smirking male.

Bakura faintly remembered the crying albina be left at the pathetic town he loathed, and thought he didn't care HOW much Ryou cried, he wasn't one to be tied down, their realationship was ALWAYS on the rocks anyways...

He TOLD him that they weren't working out, and this time he MEANT it, no matter HOW many times he saw it coming.

From the time he woke, and non-mistakingly said it he STILL couldn't get over Ryou's face. It's hard to say Bakura was shaken from the choices he made because simply- He was not.

And sometimes Bakura did get a little shaken the way he chose to live his life, but it was life; and his chose to go on...

Bakura suddenly shifted the girl off him. She looked suprised till he threw her a fifty and left.

He had this weird gut-feeling all of a sudden as if he needed to be at his village to protect Ryou. He didn't know why..He thought he never loved Ryou so why would he care now!

He swiftly sprinted down the long cracked cement to the train station.

After two hours of a barely bareable train ride, Bakura stood near the barely populated town he was born and raised in. He felt a cold swift wind rush into him, he silently thanked himself for not snorting the coke, and only being slightly buzzed from his blunt.

As he ran into the village he caught an eerie feeling as his battered shoes crunched the leaves. The village was unusally calm and quiet...

Not even Malik's bitchy girlfriend bitching at him that they were 'Over' then having noisy make-up sex...frankly Bakura was a bit worried.

Bakura rushed to Ryou's old battered down hutttish house.

He knocked and purred:

"Oh baby let me in, I'm knockin'..."

And as the door opened, it was safe to say Bakura was slightly terrified...

**This chappie was short because it was more of an intro. The next song/chapter is 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'. Gets more violence, past unveiled, and actually gets a pretty kickass Romance seen between whoelse? Ryou and Bakura. Fans of the song know what I mean.**

**Reveiw, or you'll get no update, Mmmmmmmkay? **


	2. Vampires Will Never Hurt You: Part 1

**Holy Shit Dude...**

**Someone reveiwed! You people don't know how much that meant to me... I love writing Horror/Romance stories; they're my favorite kind. Now lemme get this out of the way, each chapter will be based off a song from the CD. But some will be longer like this one because some songs will have waaaaaay more to cover than others, or the second part could be set in someone else's Point of Veiw.**

**Thank you tons to the these Reveiwers**

**. Under Finger and Thumb (My lovely Vampire Sister)**

**. BloodxOnxThexSheets**

**. seto'swifey**

**. Lorna Shadows**

**If I didn't reply to your reveiw I am soooooo sorry. I just wanted to post this chapter quickly because you guys made me really happy, because I'm actually writing an awesomist story about my favorite concept CDs of all time, so if this is up before you got a reply I swear on Gerard Way's Lyrics(Best of all fucking time) I'll reply before the next chapter.**

**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love**

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You: Part 1**

Bakura walked into the old house and layed eyes on a very terrified Ryou, who was huddled up in a corner, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Bakura's eye's widened as he stared at his once lover in a heart-breaking fetal position.

As if Ryou felt Bakura's presence his eyes shot to Bakura and let a shakey breath fall. He loosened his arms a bit and let them hit the dirty floor, and his once fear ridden eyes, flashed to hate and anger.

"Wh-what the _Hell_ do you want!" Ryou spat bitterly, but at the same time trying to sound brave.

Bakura winced and tried to regain himself before awnsering back, "I want to know what's wrong..." Bakura said with true shame and worry shining in his eyes as he tried to cross the room to Ryou.

Ryou quickly pulled away.

"Why the fuck do you care!" He roared, "You _left_! You never gave a damn about me! Why start now!"

Bakura _wanted_ to feel bad, but _noone_ yelled at him like that.

"You're damn right I never cared about you!" Bakura shot back, anger bottled up ready to arrupt, "Cause whenever I tried all you would do was bitch! You don't appreciate a _damn_ thing!" He finished moodily.

Ryou looked like he was just backhanded, emotions flooding his features.

"That's not true and you know it" Ryou muttered, "I appreciate _everything_ you've ever done...You were the one with commitment problems."

Bakura wanted to yell, and call Ryou a liar; deny all the truth about what Ryou just muttered; but he couldn't, because then he'd be a liar himself.

"Ya know..." Ryou started up again, features still shadowed, "Going out with you was always like Drowning Lessons... Our relationship was always on the rocks; you never gave a damn about my feelings...yet...I always loved you..I couldn't help it, you were everything I wasn't. Even...even after you said you would never marry me..._love_ me, I still loved you" Then Ryou let out a longing sigh, "And even now...I hate to admit it, I _still_ love you..."

Bakura didn't know _what_ to say to Ryou...Say he loved him? Pffffffft, Bakura wasn't gonna lie! Bakura loved noone, and he just wasn't gonna lie to Ryou like that; even though he came, he didn't love Ryou and Ryou needed to see this; and undenially, Ryou _did_ see that, and that's what killed him.

"Why were you huddled up?" Bakura said softly adverting his gaze to the cracked wall.

As if a jolt went through Ryou, terror struck back into his eyes.

"Bakura...belive it or not...there are vampires trying to take over our village." Ryou said in a hoarse voice.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit Ryou! Why were you huddled up!" Bakura asked more forcefully.

Ryou's eyes darkened a bit more at the mention of being called a liar.

"I'm not bullshitting you dammit! Th-they bit Amane..." As Ryou muttered that tears threatened to poke out of his eyes and Bakura _knew_ Ryou wasn't bullshiting him; Ryou_ never_ joked around about his baby sister. And with that Ryou returned to his fetal position.

"Ryou dammit! This is no time for fetal positions!" Bakura screeched as he quicky pulled Ryou up Ryou looked shocked and blushed, "We gotta go get Amane, and evacuate to the Church- _immediately_." Bakura said with a rare urgancy in his voice.

Ryou quickly nodded his head and followed Bakura out the door.

"Where's Amane!" Bakura said quickly.

"I don't know!" Ryou said, "She was playing near the brook." Ryou added quickly.

As Bakura and Ryou raced down to the brook Ryou felt a strange impending sense of doom; like something bad would happen.

There at the brook leaned against a dead tree was a pale little girl in a white maiden-ish dress, with a bit of crimson blood trickling down her neck, mixing in with tears. Her body was shaking and trembling.

Ryou quickly scooped up the pale maiden and hugged her feircly to his own body, whilst placing kisses all over her pale porcelein-like cheeks; she looked like she would breake if you dropped her.

Amane quickly flung her arms around her brother, and to terrified to talk, or just unable; she let a waterfall cascade from her eyes.

Ryou just nodded and quickly followed an unpatient Bakura to the old rickety church at the edge of the village.

Ryou quickly followed Bakura as he flung the church door open. He layed Amane softly on the first pew and helped Bakura bar the doors and windows for the time being.

"Bakura-" Ryou started before he was quickly cut off.

"We'll get Amane help when the sun comes back up" Bakura said quickly, "Ryou..." Bakura said slowly as if he was unsure of himself.

"What?" Ryou said slightly worried.

"I'm going to go back out to check on Malik, and a couple others..." But before Ryou could interupt Bakura kept on going, "And if they get me before the sun goes down..." Bakura drifted off, "I want you to take this stake" And with a motion Bakura handed Ryou a stake, "And I want you to put the stake through my heart ."

Ryou let the tears fall as he gripped his bottle of Holy water he grabbed from the back of the church, and the stake Bakura just handed him.

"But-" Ryou started.

"No buts!" Bakura growled.

Ryou just nodded and began to cry softy again.

'Ryou..." Bakura started softly just before he left out into the darkness, and kissed Ryou's forhead softly, "I'll never let them hurt you...I promise."

**Likies? More if you reveiw. No violence in this one, but in part 2? All it is, is violence mostly! And a VERY unexpected twist. So atleast 2 reveiws, and more are welcome, because the more reveiws the quicker the update loves **

Ryou


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You: Part 2

**Not much to say, I jut need to get part 2 out, reveiw, and enjoy.**

**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love**

_**Vampires Will Never Hurt You Part: 2**_

As Bakura exited the house, he let the eerie background of the night drape over him.

He quickened his pace down the old cobbled up roads of his darkened village. The wind rattled through the old houses, and despair seeped through his body.

First stop: Maliks House.

As he aproached Maliks house he noticed the moonlight averted his path; he raised an eyebrow and firmly set his hand on the door knob, and opened the door...

It was quiet, but a feeling as if the surroundings had been disturbed. Bakura breathed in the musty smell of Maliks house, and his features turned into one's of disgust.

_Malik never did clean..._ Bakura thought to himself.

As Bakura crossed over to the stair case, the hairs on the back of his neck tood up. Before he could head to the dark abyss that swallowed the staircase he heard-

"Bakura watch out!"

Bakura swiftly turned around and saw a bloody Malik hunched across a walll near with hallway.

Right as he turned around though, he felt a swift, sharp swipe to his face.

As Bakura held his face, he felt his warm blood dribble through the cracks of his fingers. He looked to the staircase, and saw Malik's girlfriend Konstatine stanging there with his flesh curled into her nails.

But before he could think- Hell, even _blink_ he was thrown roughly into a wall, and felt more warmness flow down the sides of his face.

Bakura stared into Konstatine's eyes without fear and noticed something in her's, _bloodlust_...

Now even though Bakura belived firmly into not hitting girls, this was a _vampire_ who wanted to suck him dry.

So he pulled himself off the wall, but Konstatine had a quick start. She made another swipe to him- this time his stomach.

Bakura held his stomach, and weezed as he saw flesh curled around his raw-red wound, and crimson began to seep from it.

Now Bakura was officially piised.

Now this wasn't a movie, Bakura didn't have supernatural powers that enabled him to jump up after a couple heavy wounds, he was pretty weak- but he had Malik.

And just as he thought that Malik staggered over to Konstatine and smashed her one to the back of the head.

Bakura regained himself

He sawwhat looked like a tiny bottle of crystal-clear water. Then he remebered...

_Dude, I'm gonna invite a preacher over to bless my house, it's easy cause getting the water's like cheap whiskey, Cos it's always there._

Forgeting to even unscrew the bottle he smashed it agaist Konstatine's head.

Blood ravished down her forhead as she writhed and shreiked like a banshee from the water and the glass jacked into her forhead.

She started to claw at her face and as she did so great big lacerations apeared and jet black mixed in with crimson red.

Shethen went cold, with the occasional body twitches.

Bakura let out a shakey breath, hand momentarily resting on the stake he had in his pocket he stole from the church.

He went over to her body in two quick strides and thrust the stake straight throuher heart, and made a face as he pulled it out and tiny bits of her organ oozed from the venom-gaping hole that where remains of of the heart she once had.

He breathed deeply tossed a glare to Malik and left without a word.

He heard Malik yell and call after him he could care less; it took everything he had back there not to clasp Malik by the throat and throttle him.

"Bakura- Wait!" Malik gasped still clutching his badly damaged ribcage.

Bakura paused and turned around giving Malik a cold lookover.

"What." He said stoicly.

"Why are you still mad at me!" Malik asked furiously, "I fucked up! If you where truly mad you wouldn't of saved my life!"

Bakura scoffed.

"I didn't do it for you, you pathetic exuse for sperm, I did it so the vampire masses wouldn't expand." Bakura said bluntly.

Malik rolled his eyes.

"Why are you still pissed? Bakura- Bakura you never loved him!" Malik snapped.

"Yeah! So my best mate goes and fucks him as a statement! I't not a fashion statement, Malik- It's a fuckin' deathwish! You don't screw with-"

"Hah" Malik cut quickly, "I don't screw with people you fuck? You don't mind doing it to me! Don't pretend you've never snuck around me and Ryou..Fucked my girlfriends AND boyfriends. You never loved him Bakura..you used him.."

Bakura shot a death glare.

I don't have time for this shit." Bakura said curtly.

And without further ado he left for the church.

TBC

**SO SORRY. I've been working at a company out of state and just got back. **

**Hope you enjoy. Yes there is only one last installment of Vampires..then Drowning Lessons! Yeah! Romance and angst!**


End file.
